


【万象物语】未遇

by IDmikon



Series: 现代魂册爱情图鉴 [2]
Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 单身人单身节写谈恋爱, 我又冷又饿, 我恨啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 年轻的夏尔·瑟雷斯来探望莫里斯·迪特里希。
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Series: 现代魂册爱情图鉴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010427
Kudos: 3





	【万象物语】未遇

**Author's Note:**

> *我终于会用series功能了  
> *我想不起来八月是个什么理解了  
> *短

莫里斯·迪特里希病了。  
魂册中最重要的战力之一重病不起，谛视者焦急地在他门外踱步，嘴里念念有词，“早知道就不带磨刀石了”“怎么不能弱体解除呢”之类的怪话。即使请了擅长治愈的人鱼也效果甚微，这似乎是需要符文魔术才能解决的情况。不巧奥斯塔·克诺维斯和夏尔·瑟雷斯正在探索任务中，还要等些时候才能回来。  
魂册中有人提醒谛视者：要不要让艾利欧或是蒂卡来试试？  
“还没到时候。”谛视者搓了搓下巴，“嗯。还没到时候。”  
莫里斯讨厌被人群围绕，太嘈杂了；郁闷的情绪仿佛又加重了病情，他只剩下在床上狠瞪魂册主人的力气。谛视者唯唯诺诺地悄声关上房门，驱散围观的众人。魂能通路闭锁，持续的高热让他全身失去力量，在酸痛中动弹不得。

  
草原上的风温热而干燥，远处像是绿色的海洋一样翻滚。  
“迪特里希……迪特里希。”

  
“夏尔……”  
莫里斯声音嘶哑，缓慢地睁开眼睛。他看清来者时微微蹙眉。  
“怎么是你？”  
“我听说你病了。”  
夏尔·瑟雷斯，不过是年轻的那个。  
迪特里希的眼睛只睁开一条缝隙，红色显得无精打采，缓缓移开视线。瑟雷斯看着被子外面柔弱的手，想说什么又停下，想抬手又垂到身体两侧，左右打探两下迪特里希的房间。他抿抿嘴，犹豫中说出这么一句问候。  
“你还好吗？”  
床上的患者张张嘴，似乎有点生气，又一时因为头脑的混乱说不出话来。他被长效的诅咒缠绕，每一次情绪激动似乎都让他更痛苦一分。  
“我看起来像还好的样子吗？！”  
年轻的夏尔瑟缩一下，他大概没想到迪特里希还有这么大力气向他喊叫。  
“唔，对不起……”  
莫里斯又看他一眼，在对上视线之前合眼。  
“年长的我还没有回来……”猫头鹰号拍打着机械翅膀停在夏尔手掌上方，“迪特里希，让我试试吧。”  
“不需要。”

  
迪特里希，我要去实用学派了。

  
年轻的夏尔·瑟雷斯其实并不明白自己为什么会出现在魂册之中，但既然这里每天都有很新奇的地方可去，他也就接受了事实，没有半分怨言。他是入住魂册最早的一群人之一，在之后每过几天就会发现新面孔，这让他很是愉快。几个月之后谛视者在房中发出一声尖叫，他以为出了什么大事，却看见悠悠转醒的莫里斯·迪特里希。  
他的第一想法则是：快跑。  
年轻的夏尔对迪特里希的记忆停留在一次模拟战斗。那时两人已都成为了符文学院的研究生，也协助各自的导师进行教学。迪特里希向他提出战斗邀请，与其说是“邀请”，不如说是“挑衅”。瑟雷斯本不想答应，却被强行拖进了训练空间。迪特里希是在以生命学派的学者这一身份，与一位实用学派的学者比试。他没怎么说话，但钢线的动作与符文的招式都十分果决。  
他就是这样的人。年轻的瑟雷斯想到。太认真了，所以才能成为与他并肩的优秀研究生。尽管他不在意，但他们一同走在众人之前，不可避免地闪耀。  
他尊重迪特里希，正如迪特里希尊重他自己的能力。瑟雷斯决定以同样认真的态度回应，在光影交错间瞥见傲慢天才的一丝笑容。  
他不太理解。  
说实话，在学术之外的大部分时间他都不理解迪特里希；这大概也是天才与众不同的一部分。  
那场战斗持续了很长时间，他们被各自的导师从空间里揪出去，最后也没能分出胜负。在那之后迪特里希总带着一副不太善意的目光看他，瑟雷斯小心翼翼地避开，与此同时打算继续自己十几岁时环游世界的梦想。  
然后，他就到了现在。  
莫里斯·迪特里希变得比他年长许多，比起瑟雷斯记忆中的模样，更加沉静。  
瑟雷斯曾经以三岁的年龄差暗自沾沾自喜，但迪特里希的表现通常能掩盖这段差距。他聪明，傲气，因为他有那个实力。这或多或少曾让他感觉有些不服气——他实在太年轻了——直到他们的岁数逐渐增加，让三年这个数字变得微乎其微，几乎可以忽略不计。  
他悄悄地问谛视者：那个迪特里希，今年多大了？  
——比现在的他大七岁。  
这数年间究竟发生了什么，年轻的冒险家无从得知。他曾抓住谛视者昏睡的间隙，偷偷翻开万象之书想要一探究竟。可不知为何，每当浏览到与自己未来相关的部分时，眼前的景象就会变得模糊不清。  
迪特里希变得像是大海，蔚蓝，激烈，深沉。他变得更像一位老师，在战斗中示范更加优秀的符文技艺的同时，也充分展现了严厉呵斥的鼓舞能力。

  
这话说得实在是有些太过狠心了。瑟雷斯被突如其来的训斥泼了一头冷水，站在床前手足无措。  
莫里斯长叹一口气，气息柔弱地又补上一句：“不需要那种东西……很快就会好的。”  
年轻的瑟雷斯有些失落，收起符文道具，搬来一张椅子坐在床边。他把背包放在脚边，一动不动地凝视着他。  
忧心忡忡。莫里斯模糊地辨认他的神情。不应该这样的，在夏尔现在这个年纪，不应该这个样子的。

  
莫里斯一开始不知道该怎么和这个瑟雷斯相处。或许他现在仍然不知道。  
自从他理解了魂册的概念，他就在等待夏尔的到来。他激动却惶恐，不知道那个夏尔是什么样子，他们的过去能不能继续。这时候莫里斯感受到一种熟悉的目光，在转身时却消失不见，留下一个银白色的影子。  
他没想到能再度见到这个形态的夏尔，但也不惊讶，这毕竟是有可能的。  
从莫里斯的时间上来讲，这个年轻的瑟雷斯距离他更“近”。他不禁回忆起临终时见到的，保持着年轻的姿态，灵魂和心灵却已经逐渐老去的夏尔。他从瑟雷斯的衣着和那躲闪的状态判断，那些改变两人命运轨迹的事情还没有发生。  
瑟雷斯还没成为夏尔，迪特里希还没成为莫里斯。  
他在这里第一次和年轻的瑟雷斯说话是在一次任务出战前，银色短发的首位队员在准备室中待机，抱着符文道具坐在角落。谛视者请莫里斯以教师时代的形态配合众人的发挥，但身体的变化没法改变神色中的沉重，瑟雷斯看向他时仍然目光躲闪。  
“日安，瑟雷斯。”  
“迪特里希……！”年轻的助教激动地站起身来，眨眨眼睛，“早，早上好。”  
莫里斯径直走到他身边坐下，指尖在长袖末端的符文袖扣上打转。瑟雷斯犹豫地缓慢落座，魂能气息有些颤抖，在擦拭他的猫头鹰号时不停地瞟向自己。  
莫里斯感到一种微妙的错觉，好像一夜之间的天翻地覆都是假的。瑟雷斯正呆呆傻傻地坐在他旁边，对待他就像对待所有人一样善意而礼貌。他眼睛里有种明亮的热情，用之不竭的好奇心，以及见识万物的勇气和活力。他会带着猫头鹰号左冲右撞，好像这世界上一切难事都能用爆破术解决。  
“今天……”瑟雷斯盯着手里闪亮的猫头鹰，“今天天气真好啊。”  
“是啊。天气真好。”  
夏尔喜欢旅行，至少曾经喜欢。某一时刻他突然像找到了什么远大理想一样，安静地回归学院，与莫里斯共同执教。在那一段时间中，这句话成为了夏尔表达愉快情绪的特殊句子。今天天气真好，我很高兴能见到你。莫里斯想起夏尔一度被倾盆大雨打断了出行计划，在实验室中仍然轻松地这样说。  
他刚想提起这件趣事，猛然想起来：瑟雷斯还不知道这件事。  
是同一个人，但不是同一个人。莫里斯很快意识到了这点。年轻的瑟雷斯从十几岁起就与他相处，打打闹闹不绝不休，好像还有无限的时间与他共同度过；他在等待的夏尔，因那些意外变得优柔寡断，因与三年的相处变得与他亲近，又因三十年的时间变得落寞。  
莫里斯最终没有告诉瑟雷斯任何关于他们之后的事情，即使他看出那双浅色眼睛中迫切的好奇。瑟雷斯作为年轻的形态出现在这里是有原因的，那么他只要保持着那还未消散的天真就好，最好永远都不要知道未来那些注定的颠簸与离别。

  
“你怎么这么……笨啊……”莫里斯头顶搭着一条湿冷的毛巾，水混着汗从额头向下流淌，“算了……应该说是因为年轻吗……”  
声音越来越微弱，本就坐立不安的瑟雷斯又紧张一分。迪特里希五官都拧在一起，好像在高热中看见了什么幻觉，呼吸变得短促。  
年轻的瑟雷斯上前脱下他的手套帮助散热，他体温太高，肌肉也失去力量变得柔软。瑟雷斯想抽手时被他轻轻捏了一下，那好像是他能使出最大的力气了。  
“夏尔……夏尔……”迪特里希颤抖着像是在挣脱什么东西，“快走……快走啊……”

  
迪特里希醒来一个月左右之后，魂册中紫光乍现，谛视者发出一声惊天动地的尖叫。  
瑟雷斯又像以往一样，在门外等待着，看看会是什么新伙伴加入他们。  
莫里斯·迪特里希首先走出来，随后是一个白发男人，那及腰的白色长发飘动起来，浅色的眼睛平静得像下午的阳光。瑟雷斯只是远远地瞥见一眼就明白了一切，愣在原地直到年长的自己也看向自己。夏尔脸上先是震惊，而后似乎有一丝释怀，露出院长式的和煦微笑。  
“你好，年轻的我。”  
“你好，年长的我。”   
这感觉可真奇怪。年轻的瑟雷斯在之后每一次见到夏尔时都会这样想。  
夏尔对他说，他比别人看上去的年纪更大。瑟雷斯触碰到他的身体时就能理解，鼎盛的肉体中承载的是一个疲惫的灵魂。夏尔也无法对他说出未来的事情，唯一能告诉他的只有：会发生很多，很多你难以想象的事情，改变你的一生。他说这话的时候神情有些复杂，脸上浮现微笑，眼中却尽是忧郁。  
年长的夏尔与年长的迪特里希。这是多么神奇的事情。瑟雷斯站在谛视者身边，远远地望着战场上的景象。无需过多言语，魔法术式的配合几乎天衣无缝，符文师们相视一笑。他难以想象，那个他本以为最合不来的莫里斯·迪特里希，有一天能和自己如此默契。  
谛视者坐在一旁突然发话：“天生一对，不是吗？”  
再迟钝的人也会把这句话往其他方向理解，在瑟雷斯想出一句疑问句之前，谛视者打趣地看着他，似乎为戏弄到他感到格外愉悦。  
“作为搭档，我是说。”  
“嗯。”瑟雷斯为一种莫名的猜测暗自松了一口气。  
“有时候我会产生他们无所不能的错觉。”谛视者微微合眼，“也许不是错觉。”  
而迪特里希对年长的自己态度也不太一样。在夏尔刚刚醒来的一个月左右，迪特里希与他几乎形影不离。瑟雷斯总能见到他与年长的自己相伴，在悠闲地去什么地方的路上。夏尔偶尔会解开发带，任由白色的长发垂在身后。迪特里希看向夏尔的眼神，让他回想起枫林间的平静湖面，情绪在一汪明亮的红色中含糊不清。  
他曾受谛视者的委托，去迪特里希的房间叫他出战。瑟雷斯从半敞的门缝中看见一抹白色，夏尔坐在床边，迪特里希站在他面前。低语太过细微，又或许他们之间根本不需要说话。迪特里希的手指顺着夏尔额前的头发，一直摸到他头后的发丝之间。年长的夏尔贴了贴那只手掌，缓慢地起身在他耳畔说了什么，在迪特里希额头轻吻一下——这倒很像瑟雷斯记忆中母亲向自己道晚安时的样子——拍拍迪特里希的肩膀便挥袖离去，在门口和自己慈爱地道别。  
……慈爱？  
他向房间中看去，迪特里希和他一样不知所措。  
瑟雷斯对这一切都感到好奇且困惑。在无法得知自己未来的变化时，他不解于自己与迪特里希之间的关系是如何形成那么大转变的。他们的关系从何时起变得那样要好？那个与他年纪差不多的迪特里希有一天也会如此吗？迪特里希那样与夏尔交好，为什么偏偏不想接受年轻的——

  
“到底发生了什么……”  
瑟雷斯被那只灼热的手抓紧，与迪特里希之间那种微妙的隔阂似乎消融了一点。他想知道究竟是什么东西变了，什么东西能让未来的自己与他产生那种强烈的力量，跨过时间与空间的跳跃，仍然坚固。于是瑟雷斯压低了声音，大胆地呼唤他的名字。  
“莫里斯……”他也捏紧柔弱苍白的手，“莫里斯。”  
迪特里希陷入了更深层的昏睡，手上失去力气，瑟雷斯这才缓慢地抽出手来。  
那我猜之后还要发生很多事，对吗？  
“猫头鹰号，”符文道具泛出绿色的微光，“我们有的忙了。”

  
“莫里斯！我听说你的事就过来了！你——”  
床上的符文天才安静地熟睡，呼吸平稳。夏尔伸手搭在他额头，发热已经好转了些许。有人来过了。夏尔察觉到空气中有一丝魂能的痕迹，但这气息并不陌生。  
他来过了。  
“哦……”  
夏尔发出一声轻笑，从房间中的架子上取下一本书，翻到书签停留的位置。他把莫里斯的手塞回被子里，坐在床头的椅子上静静地阅读。

  
广阔的草原上，有人在等他。

  
END

  
*注：本系列中莫里斯被唤醒时已经经过十四章 在我流计算上应该已经30岁了 身体倒是可以在三个阶段变化（我觉得fgo玩家都能理解这个道理）问就是雷亚不好好注日期

**Author's Note:**

> 莫里斯SP敢不敢实装  
> 莫里斯SP敢不敢实装  
> 莫里斯SP敢不敢实装


End file.
